1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a window regulator particularly for motor vehicles, and more specifically to a method and a device for regulating a window pane during its upward and downward movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of window regulators have been propsed and put into practical use particularly in the field of motor vehicles. Some of them are of a type which comprises guide rails secured to the vehicle door and window pane carriers (or a carrier) slidable along the guide rails for effecting upward and downward movement of the window pane. Japanese Patent First Provisional Publications Nos. 57-33685 and 56-81785 show some of these conventional window regulators.
In the meantime, in order to reduce air resistance of a motor vehicle under cruising and improve the external appearance of the same, it is preferable to employ in the door window construction a so-called "flush surface body arrangement" in which upon full closing of the window, the window pane becomes substantially flush with both the outer panel of the door and the outer panel of the vehicle body.
However, in the conventional window regulators, the above-mentioned flush surface body arrangement has been made without satisfaction because of presence of other door controllers, such as door opening mechanism, door locking mechanism and the like, in the door. That is, the provision of these other door controllers prevents the door construction from having therein an adequate space in which the mechanism for accomplishing the flush surface body arrangement is mounted.